Mr. Jolly
Mr. Jolly is voiced by David Ogden Stiers. He is Leonard's cat. He's overweight and cowardly. He has a major crush on Tallulah Stickler, but his fear of the outside and her evil nature prevents romance. Leonard's mom got Jolly from an animal shelter when he was little. Bio Mr. Jolly is a big blobby romantic tabby cat. He will never in his nine lives understand why Spot would wanna go to school, be rivals with his master, and go outside with animal control cops, coyotes, and traffic jams. He was raised by his mother and his father abandoned him when he was still with his litter. Eventually, he was sent to an animal shelter as a kitten and a woman named Mary and her 5 year old son, Leonard came and adopted him. Personality Jolly is a romantic, gluttonous, neurotic, lazy, and cowardly tabby. He enjoys watching tv and tuna fish, he once wrote a letter to a sexy fashion model. He is in love with Tallulah despite her evil nature. Appearance Jolly is a fat tabby cat with orange fur, a blue nose, a white tummy, and black stripes. Show Mr. Jolly stays at home with Pretty Boy, Leonard's bird and they have adventures of their own while Scott and Leonard are at school. He left the house twice. In one, Leonard brought him for pet day, while Scott brought Pretty Boy. In another, he and Pretty Boy went to Leonard's school again because they thought they were each missing. Movie In the movie, he and Pretty Boy go on a road trip to find Spot to warn him about Dr. Ivan Krank. After getting lost in Cuba, and arriving by a viaduct they make it to Leonard and they find out hats happened to Spot. When Leonard goes to turn into a dog, Spot (as a man) shows up and they warn hi about Leonard going to the lab. And they go to save him. At the lab, Jolly is turned into a butt-ugly man for a few seconds. When Krank is turned into a mouse, Jolly chases him outta the lab. At the end, Spot (who is a dog again) has a plan on how to get home. He dresses up as Scott and Jolly and Pretty By are hiding under the bed. Trivia * He's similar to Garfield. * Jolly speaks in a Shakespearean manner. * Jolly is currently the last character to be originally voiced by David Ogden Stiers. * Jolly's voice actor, David Ogden Stiers also voiced Jumbaa of the Lilo and Stich franchise, Cogsworth of Beauty and the Beast, the narrator of Winnie the Pooh, and more. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.49.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.43.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.43.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.03.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 6.51.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 8.50.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 8.52.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 8.52.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 8.27.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 6.14.22 PM.png|Mr. Jolly and his father' Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.18.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.19.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.23.51 AM.png Funny mr. jolly.JPG Pretty boy and mr jolly.JPG Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Main characters